


A Manhattan Bookstore

by mirobi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Arthur is a bitch, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Boys In Love, Cute Okumura Eiji, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gang Violence, Gangs, Jealous Ash Lynx, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Pining Ash Lynx, Protective Ash Lynx, Shorter Wong Is a Good Friend, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirobi/pseuds/mirobi
Summary: [AU]Snow sprinkles across Manhattan and the icy winds cut right through Ash's skin. He spots a bookstore on the corner deciding to take cover there, only to be met with a Japanese boy who entrances him. Maybe it's because he's unlike anyone in the city; contrast to the snow outside, he's warm and inviting. Nonetheless, Ash keeps making excuses to keep coming back and back to that same Manhattan corner bookstore.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	A Manhattan Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in a while but i saw a prompt on twitter and felt inspired! nonetheless, enjoy <3

  
Dots of snow began to sprinkle the streets of Manhattan, a weather phenomenon that was accompanied with fierce gusts of prickly wind. The concrete beneath Ash's boots were slick with a thin layer of ice that threatened to make him slip any second. 

His nose was tucked into his scarf as he scurried along in hopes of not freezing to death before he reached the subway, but the sharp blades of the city's winds kept piercing porcelain skin. His glasses were foggy and his limbs were completely rigid. Even with living here all his life, he was never quite braced to be hit with the fierce winters of New York. 

Memories of Cape Cod lingered in his mind; the times he and his brother used to jump into the cool water to evade from the scorching heat of summer, running inside the house to be greeted with popsicles, a cold can of soda—

A thud of someone else's body jerked his shoulder back, and an angry, 'watch where you're going' was shouted but ended up fading into the crowd that continued to seek cover from the freezing temperatures. Ash sighed, being reminded that he, indeed, was in New York and not in his childhood home. He was also reminded with how overly _vicious_ everyone seems to be in the city. He's grown used to it and, besides, he's seen and felt worse. 

Though he's not really up to give into that thought now. 

He just wants to get back to the gang and call it a day.

He continues his path to the subway until another surge of wind slaps him right in the face. _It's too fucking cold_. Ash could feel his body begging for warmth and being that he was still a considerable distance away from the nearest station, he opted for seeking shelter. 

He was reaching a corner street when his eyes made out the word 'Coffee'. He didn't bother to read the rest as he practically ran to the door and rushed inside, the warm air cradling his body and kissing his skin. The scent of coffee and the gentle humming of soft jazz music put him at a sudden state of peace; it was an absolute _heaven_ to the freezing hell it was outside.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Too caught up in the bliss of feeling warmth again, he had completely forgotten about where he was. _Where was he anyway?_ A coffee shop he assumed by the coaxing fragrance that had begun to cleanse his nostrils.

Though, it wasn't noisy...maybe even quiet. The occasional hushed voice spoke but it wasn't a chitter-chatter like he would've expected to hear at a coffeehouse. 

"Um, sir?"

Ash looked up to large brown eyes starring back at him. They blinked once in confusion, then a second in a firmer manner. 

"Would you like something to drink? Or would you like to look around? Are you looking for a specific?"

Now it was Ash's turn to blink. He was in a bookstore, hence the shelves and neatly arranged books on display. The boy in front of him was still looking back at him, and in all honesty, Ash hadn't really been paying attention. 

"I, uh...yeah, coffee sounds good."

The boy nodded and went to retrieve his drink all whilst Ash's eyes traced the setting around him. The shop was more so empty than full which came to a bit of a surprise seeing that the temperature was _divine_ compared to what it was outside. 

Nonetheless he's just thankful he survived up to this point. 

He settled down at a table near the window of the store where he could watch everyone scamper around in desperation to escape the hell that was Manhattan. His eyes carefully tracing everyone that passed by making sure he was still on his feet. He's almost certain no one followed him, yet he knows Arthur and his gang are completely reckless so it wouldn't be beyond them to storm in here. 

"Your coffee?"

Ash glanced up to be met with the same pair of eyes that had greeted him upon first arriving. This time he was more observant though. 

Brown eyes that resembled the color of the coffee in the cup he was holding; dark yet warm and inviting. The boy had fluffy black hair that draped over his forehead and stuck out behind his ears. He wore a small smile as he sat down the drink on the table. His English was carved a bit clumsily with an accent, Asian he could tell, but he couldn't place exactly where. 

He was cute.

"Thanks... _Eejee_?" Ash let the name roll of his tongue knowing he'd do it no justice but giving it a try nevertheless as he read the pin on _Eiji's_ apron. 

" _Eiji_ ," he corrected with an amused tone. "It is Japanese."

 _Hm, Japan. Interesting._   
"New to New York?" Ash asked nonchalantly, taking a sip of his drink (which just felt simply _holy_ to his tongue), deciding to make small talk since there wasn't really anyone here and it'd be awkward to sit in silence. Besides, _Eiji_ looked young, maybe even his own age. Why not? 

"Ah, um, yes. Is it that obvious?"  
  


A blush tinted his cheeks and Ash couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face. The word _cute_ came to his mind again. Something he couldn't help. 

"People here aren't usually the friendly type. You just stood out I guess so I just put two and two together, y'know?" 

Eiji hummed, "I have only been here for a few months. My friend brought me here and I am interning. I..." he paused, eyes closing as he struggled to find the right word. "I...photograph?" Ash nodded, assuring him that he was right and seeing the wave of relief wash over when the tension in his shoulders dissipated. 

Another innocent grin the Japanese boy stole from Ash.

"Pictures, huh? You take good ones?" 

Eiji quickly flicked his eyes behind him and around the store to make sure there were no others customers to tend to before invited himself to the table and sat down.

"I would like to think so. I can show you some?" Eiji's eyes were hopeful as if he had been waiting for this moment for his whole life. Like a child when they scored high on a test and ran home to proudly show their parents. That's the look Eiji was giving him, so how could he refuse? 

Ash nodded and within a matter of seconds Eiji was taking his phone out and swiping through different images. He explained every one explaining the stories behind them and what he had hoped to convey. By the looks of the pictures, they were from Japan. The colors were vibrant and the shadows that contrasted the objects in the pictures made every aspect of the photo stand out. 

"I have a camera, those are much better but I started off by practicing on my phone," he explained as he continued to show off his pictures. Ash would occasionally compliment them, pointing out that the angle was great and the colors looked amazing and meshed perfectly together. At every praise Eiji's eyes lit up and the corners of his lips turned upwards into a smile.

Then they reached the end of the gallery, which admittedly made Ash's stomach sink a little because of how mesmerizing each picture was. The explanations that came with each image and the pride Eiji took in his work was also a sight of itself. Evidently he also seemed a little bummed out, and it was then that Ash realized his coffee had grown cold and that they had been sitting at the table for an extended period of time that had completely gone over their heads. 

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to take much of your time. Would you like a new coffee? I'm sorry." Eiji sounded like a puppy being scolded for his actions, even though he did nothing wrong. In fact Ash enjoyed the company and conversation. It was refreshing. 

"Don't say sorry when you didn't do anything wrong." He scoffed, "Do you Japanese apologize for _everything?_ " He let the last word roll a little rougher, though he kept the tone light and playful. 

Eiji puffed his cheeks out, not letting Ash's snarky statement fly by, "Are you Americans always so _rude?_ " 

Ash gasped placing a hand defensively over his chest as he leaned back in his seat, " _Me? Rude?_ Eiji I'm insulted! Maybe I should report you to the manager for being so mean to customers and for slacking on the job." Ash smirked, watching the pout on the other's face grow. _What a child_.

"You haven't told me your name. I should at least get to know _who_ is the one getting me fired."

Ash toyed with the half empty cup of cold coffee that sit boringly on the table as he watched Eiji closely with a smirk.   
"Don't be so uptight, princess. It's Ash—"

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._  
_Why'd he say it? He's known this guy for not even an hour and he already told him his name. Not good not good not good—_

"Ash...u? _Ashu_?"

His name coming from Eiji's mouth with the slight vowel pronunciation at the end was enough to make pale skin darken to a light shade of red.  
  


What's he playing at here? He told a stranger his name. He was supposed to leave ages ago to the subway and he probably already missed the train by now. It'd be a while until the next one passed.

The plan was to get in, get warm, and get out. But small talk turned into _this_ and now he's dug himself into a hole that he doesn't _want_ to get out of. He likes Eiji. He likes his small talk and his pouts. He likes listening to him y'all so passionately about his pictures... 

But he needs to leave. The gang—

 _The gang._ He's in a _gang_. Arthur is on his ass and he's sitting here in a fucking coffee shop talking to some Japanese boy who for some reason he doesn't want to get away from. _For fuck's sake_.

" _Ashu_?"

Blinking his way back to reality, Ash dug into his pocket and pulled out a few bucks setting them in front of Eiji who's face was flooded with confusion again. 

"It's _Ash_. And I've–I gotta go. Thanks for the coffee and...talk."

He got up and practically ran out the door without looking back. Sure he felt bad leaving him like that, but he was getting too caught up. He's a _gang leader,_ not a teenager who has time to talk nonsense over coffee. He sighed and lifted his sleeve to glance at his watch, the small arm ticking near ten.

 _Great._  
_Just great_.

**≈**

Eiji was left dumbfounded at the table, the face of Abraham Lincoln printed on the note in front of him staring back. He glanced out the window but the blonde boy was already dashing down the street, the wind tousling strands of silky hair. 

He didn't know what he expected, but he didn't expect to be run out on. _Was it something he did?_ Ibe-san had always said he can be a bit ' _too comfortable_ ' with people, whatever that meant. But Ash seemed to enjoy the pictures...unless he was actually pitying him since he was a newcomer?

Whatever, it didn't matter because he would most likely never see those electrifying pair of jade eyes again. _So much for making friends._

"Eiji! How many times have I told you to get off your ass and do something?" 

Eiji groaned internally but nonetheless smiled and nodded since that always seemed to work out for him in the end. He could hear his boss murmur some racial remark behind his back but he ignored it, this treatment wasn't new. 

His family constantly reminded him how lucky he was to have the opportunity to come to the Big Apple. He'd seen plenty of American television back in Izumo to have an idea of what New York would be like before he actually came, but he was lied to. 

Though he couldn't complain; he still loved the city. Getting to work in Manhattan was also a plus because he was close to all the sights the state had to offer. Sometimes he'd find himself wandering around in Central Park after his shift was done or glancing up at the colorful needle that belonged to the Empire State.

Even if he felt like he was on the verge of getting frostbite, he still enjoyed every moment. The bright lights, the tall buildings that made love with the clouds, the large screens of Times Square, and even the crummy subways brought him a joy he couldn't really explain. 

He got lonely, though. He and Ibe-San would only meet a select few days for a shoot and even when they did, it wasn't the same as being with someone your own age.

So when Ash took interest in him and allowed him to indulge in the fantasy of actually having a friend, he seized the opportunity immediately. Maybe he went overboard with it. He doesn't know but Ash was gone and he was alone again. A feeling of dread washed over covering him from head to toe. 

He liked Ash, he was fun company. It was refreshing to be with someone his own age and ' _chitchat_ ', as Americans say. He blew it, but that wasn't new for him. 

It's the whole reason he came here. He blew his chance to be an Olympic athlete. He let everyone down. Now he was just a living disappointment. 

Eiji bit at his bottom lip, the feeling of it all crashing down on him. Thankfully his shift was over and he was leaving so he could sulk to himself in his apartment. 

_Somehow I hope to meet you again, Ash._

**≈**

Ash twirled the knife in his hand, feeling the blade swipe boringly against his skin while he sat back in the couch listening to his friend's ramble. He hummed after each statement just so it looked like he was paying attention, but his mind was stretched across an expanse that didn't have a direct focus.

"...and then Nadia just punched the shit out of him!"

"Mhm..yeah, right."

Shorter scoffed sinking into the chair's cushioning, "You thinking about that kid from Manhattan?"

Ash flinched and flicked his eyes up, his glare almost burning a hole straight through Shorter.

" _No_. I'm thinking about...", he sighed, "other things."

He could almost hear the smirk that hideous Wong was struggling to hide. He knew he shouldn't have told him about Eiji. _He fucking knew it._ He'll never hear the end of it now. 

"Maybe just go talk to him? Y'know...do your _thing_ , Heartbreaker." 

Ash rolled his eyes, his fingers tilting the knife so the point of the blade was pointed directly between Shorter's eyes.

"Shut up. I'm not thinking about _him_. I'm thinking about Arthur."

The shift in atmosphere was immediately felt as Shorter's face fell and he sat up. His smile turned into a worried frown and his eyes downcast to the floor. 

Everything right now was completely _fucked_. Arthur and his crew were on his ass constantly trying to overrun him and claim his territory. It was all just a lame effort to try and appeal to the higher ups like Golzine and other pieces of shit that Ash could care less about. Still, they were always starting gunfights and doing all kinds of shit to try and take him down. 

Obviously that was never gonna happen, but the gesture of Arthur trying was _oh so_ flattering. Chinatown was untouched, mostly because some sectors were run by the Lees and they didn't dare _risk_ attacking the wrong spot. 

The Lees were completely out of their league so they knew it was best not to shake the wrong bird's nest. Shorter was also in charge of a few sectors but so far he hasn't been _graced_ from the visit of Arthur or his henchmen. 

Ash was beyond fed up with the whole thing but it was still a problem he couldn't ignore. Arthur was too much of a coward to face him head on, so he didn't really have much of a solution yet. The mere thought of it just drained him. 

_He'd much rather be in a Manhattan corner bookstore talking to Eiji._

"Maybe just wait it out? Maybe he'll just end up tiring himself out and'll give up," Shorter reasoned, but they both knew that wasn't going to happen. Ash just agreed, not really wanting to give it much thought though it was something he really _should_ be doing. 

He looked over at the clock, the arms signifying it was half past ten. A train to Manhattan would be passing by soon...

Blowing some stress off isn't a sin, right?

"Thanks for chat but I gotta get going. Y'know, business things," Ash said, grabbing his coat off the table and slinging it over his shoulders.

"Make sure the door hits you on the way out."

**≈**

Ash was jogging down the sidewalk _praying_ that the bookstore hadn't closed yet and that he hadn't rode the subway that smelled like absolute _shit_ for nothing. 

The coffee sign was in sight but as he came closer he realized the lights inside were off. He cursed himself for not kicking Shorter out earlier but then a familiar raven haired came out the door and started walking in the opposite direction. 

" _Eiji_!"

The boy turned around, doe eyes wide as he looked back at Ash who ran up to him completely out of breath.

"Do I know you?"

He clung to his knees as he heaved to catch his breath, though all the cold air that he inhaled seemed to dig knives in his lungs which only made everything ten times worse.

"It's–fuck— _Ash_. From a few nights ago? Coffee? You showed me your pictures?"

Eiji still standing there wearing a puzzled look on his face made Ash feel like a complete moron. His cheeks filled with embarrassment and he tried to regain his posture. 

"You don't remember?"

Eiji stared blankly for a few more moments before he exploded into a fit of laughter. Ash pushed his eyebrows together as it was his turn to be completely baffled. 

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Eiji laughed, holding onto his stomach for relief. Finally, it clicked into Ash's brain.

"Did you...did you just _play me,_ Eiji _?_ Are you _serious?_ " 

Eiji chuckled, allowing a few more bubbles of laughter out before he wiped his eyes, "You are too easy, Ash." 

Ash scowled, "On second thought, maybe I _should_ make a complaint about you." 

Eiji only smiled, his breath coming out in a light fog that tickled the blonde's cheeks.  
"I was headed to a McDonald's. I've heard that they serve typical American food and thought I would give it a try. Would you like to come along?" 

Ash raised a brow teasingly, not fully convinced until the other boy further pushed.

"It will be my way of apologizing, yes?"

Ash smirked, " _A bribery_? Didn't know you were so corrupted, Eiji."

The other boy stuck his tongue out, beginning to lift his feet towards the fast-food restaurant a few blocks away. 

Ash knew the risks he was running, walking around the city like this, _especially_ in the predicament he currently found himself in. Even so, he found that his feet naturally followed those of Eiji's.

_Whatever._

_Maybe he'll actually take Shorter's advice on this one._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you made it this far :') i hope you enjoyed! as of right now, i'm hoping this story will have 5 chapters but it's not 100% yet  
> please leave feedback if you can! see you soon ^^


End file.
